


Waking Up in Russia

by ReformedTsundere



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Character Study, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, Post Series, Yuuri loves Victor, Yuuri spends his mornings thinking things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-19
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-14 12:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16040351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReformedTsundere/pseuds/ReformedTsundere
Summary: Yuuri spends early mornings in Russia thinking about how it’s so different than Japan.





	Waking Up in Russia

**Author's Note:**

> Come fine me at reformedtsundere.tumblr.com !!

Yuuri Katsuki is not accustomed to waking up in Russia. There are a lot of reasons for this. Some are small, nearly insignificant in hindsight and others so monumentally large he can hardly comprehend they orbit around his head in the post-dawn wakefulness.

The little reasons often include the bed facing a different direction, the covers being made of the softest silk instead of cotton. The air often feels a bit stale and recycled and then there are no murmuring guests rising from their rooms for early morning dips in the hot springs. Instead, the soft sound of socked feet and small conversations is replaced with the constant buzz of Moscow outside the apartments large windows, horns honking distantly down the street and bakery doors chiming open for the morning commuters.

The larger differences are the ones that make his lips pull up in a smile while simultaneously twisting his stomach in knots. He feels like each morning he’s waking up inside of a dream and has to wonder if this is the day his illusion shatters and he’s thrust back home to his small bed and pork katsudon.

It’s Makkachin’s cold nose poking the bottom of his feet every so often from where the covers don’t quite reach. Or how the sunlight filters into his closed eyes because of the new way his body is facing. It’s in the press of warmth across his front and sweatpant clad legs tangling in his own. It’s silver hair haloed in the beams of rising sunlight over city towers. It’s pale eyelashes against even paler cheeks that flutter slowly.

It’s Victor. He’s the largest difference of them all. He’s the thing Yuuri believes can’t possibly be real so early in the morning. He’s the most vivid dream come to life, just centimeters away from his face and sleeping peacefully while Yuuri watches on in stunned, hazy adoration. Yuuri doesn’t think he will ever get used to waking up in Russia. Waking up next to his lifetime idol. His amazing, dedicated coach. His lover.

“You’re staring,” it’s a whisper so soft and deep Yuuri startles upon hearing it. His face colors hot from being caught out and Yuuri grips the edge of the blanket beneath his chin to pull it just below his eyes. It exposes his feet even more to Makkachin’s wet snout.

“Victor, ah, how, um… how long have you been awake?” His question is hesitant, the lacings of shame still not fully gone even as he watches Victor blink his blue eyes open and lift a hand through his hair, gold band catching the light and shining. Yuuri can feel the weight of his own ring and the nerves let off just the smallest amount. Victor’s lips curl into a smile and he slides closer, turning the space between them into nothing as he tucks Yuuri’s head to his naked chest.

“Long enough to know you should still be sleeping.” They don’t have practice and sleep is a rarity as performance season grows closer. Yuuri, still red in the face, hums his agreement and tries his best to not wriggle in Victor’s hold. He lets his eyes slip shut and his ear tunes in to the steady beating of Victor’s heart.

Yuuri’s still not used to waking up in Russia. But he likes to think that he won’t mind at all if it stays that way.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos always welcome!


End file.
